The House of DeTe
by T.E.N. Hermione Ginny T
Summary: In this 4 newfound friends, Devin DeTe, his cousin Deon DeTe, and their new girlfriends (not related to them) Teah and Terrie DeTe. They go to Hogwarts, but you'll have to read to find out more. READ AND REVIEW! IT IS NOT AS STUPIDAS ITMAYSOUNDREADIT!
1. Devin DeTe

Disclaimers: We own nothing here except Techy El Nerd owns: DeTe and Devin DeTe. Hermione Thrift owns: Teah DeTe. Ginny Thrift owns: Terrie DeTe.  
  
Devin DeTe (Deh-Teh) stared moodily out the window of his compartment on the Hogwarts Express with one thought running through his head: I. Hate. My. Life. The reason for these gloomy thoughts was that he had wanted to go to the School for Technologically Gifted Young Geniuses (School for TGYG) and instead he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Knock, knock knock, someone knocked on the door, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Come in" he said listlessly. As soon as the people who had been knocking walked in though, he forgot all about TGYG.  
  
"Hi" said the incredibly hot, tall, blond, blue eyed girl who walked in "I'm Teah (Tee-Uh) DeTe and this is my sister Terrie." she said indicating the just as hot, tall, but brown haired and eyed girl who walked in with her.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Your name's DeTe?" said Devin, looking less than pleased.  
  
"What, is there, like something wrong with that?" Teah said belligerently  
  
"Oh, no it's just that my name's Devin DeTe." he said soothingly "I was hoping that my name would still be unique." however, he was thinking: Dang, I can't date either of them. If they have the same uncommon name we're probably related.  
  
"Uh, could we sit in here?" Terrie asked shyly.  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Devin, thinking, maybe we aren't related.  
  
"So, like, where do you live?" asked Teah  
  
"I live in Upper Marlboro, I came here to go to school at this place called the School for Technologically Gifted Young Geniuses. It's a really cool school even if the name's stupid, but when I got here I got the letter for this place and my mom told me that she was from a magic family, but wasn't magic. Which doesn't really make much sense, but oh, well. So far the coolest thing I've seen is that Quidditch game."  
  
"Oh, my god! You like Quidditch too?? I love it!" exclaimed Terrie.  
  
"Yeah, my mom took me to one game when I got the letter and bought me a pretty nice broom for when I'm at home. I tried it out and I think I flew pretty well." Devin said thinking, well, so much for her being shy.  
  
"Good grief it's just, like a stupid sport." Teah prissily said. Abruptly they were interuppted by a surprise boy's voice  
  
"Devin?? What're you doing here?? 


	2. Deon DeTe

"Devin?? What're you doing here?? exclaimed Deon DeTe increduously "you're magic too??"  
  
"Deon?? You're magic??"  
  
"Yeah, mom and dad are too, why didn't you tell us??"  
  
"I didn't think you were, and mom told me not to tell anyone who I thought was muggle, she said she was something called a squib."  
  
"Ahhh" said Deon "that clears up a lot"  
  
"What do you mean?" aked Devin  
  
"Oh, nothing" said Deon, obviously concerned about the two 7 foot tall girls sharing a compartment with his 8 ft tall cousin.  
  
"Hi, I'm Deon DeTe, his cousin, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Teah DeTe" said the blonde, blue eyed girl.  
  
"um And I'm Terrie her, twin" said the brown haired, and brown eyed girl. Their names apparently startled him and temporarily diverted him from ogling Teah.  
  
"Your last name is DeTe?" He asked "innnterstiinng"  
  
"Do you think they could be related to us?" asked Devin  
  
"No" he said musingly, "but you're in for a shock when we get to Hogwarts"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Teah  
  
"After you get shocked, I'll explain." he said.  
  
"Ignore that." siad Devin "Not what he said, but how he wouldn't elaborate, that's one of his many irritating personality traits, don't worry though, you get used to him.  
  
Disclaimers: We own none of Harry Potter, but we all own Deon DeTe  
  
(a/n we'll only have disclaimers where we introduce one of our own creations) 


	3. These DeTes are Nuts!

Terrie and Devin returned to their Quidditch conversation, and Deon and Teah began to talk about books, here's a sample of their thoughts:  
  
Devin: Dang, she's hot!  
  
Deon: Dang, she's hot!  
  
Terrie: Dang, he's hot!  
  
Teah: Dang, he's hot!  
  
With occasional thoughts about books from the soon-to-be boyfriend- girlfriend Teah and Deon, and occasional thoughts about Quidditch from the soon-to-be boyfriend-girlfriend Terrie and Devin. They all even looked a bit alike Terrie, tall with brown hair and eyes, Devin also tall, with dark dirty blond hair and brown eyes, Deon, with light dirty blond hair, and blue eyes, and Teah with blond hair, and blue eyes. After many hours of nearly meaningless talk (because they were busy thinking about how "hot" each other were) They arrived at Hogwarts. 


	4. The Sorting

Exclusively by: Techy El Nerd  
  
The DeTes got off the train, and went over to the man about their height who was calling first years over to him. After he got over how tall they were he took all of the first years across the lake, and led them up to the castle. They walked in and were immediately bombarded with water balloons by the little man floating over the door. As this strange being cackled madly they heard a black haired green-eyed boy say  
  
"That's Peeves, a poltergeist, my dad told me about him." They were shocked when the poltergeist stopped cackling, and swooped down towards them saying  
  
"DeTes! DeTes have returned to Hogwarts!" bowed to them, and zoomed off babbling. Before any of them could say anything, however, a witch came out of the great hall and started to talk (a/n insert whatever it is she said to the first years in Sorcerer's Stone, I don't feel like checking it). She then led them into the hall and the sorting began with the hat's song. (a/n I stink at poetry and song lyrics so make up your own, maybe I'll put some in later). They went through the first part of the sorting and then they got to DeTe, Deon. Deon went up and put on the hat. The hat immediately began to speak.  
  
"All the stories say that there were 4 founders, but that, is only partially true. 4 humans helped found Hogwarts, but there were 2 Genii founders as well. Denird and Tejok DeTe. And you belong in the HOUSE OF DETE!!!" 


	5. Denird and Tejok

Exclusively by: Techy El Nerd  
  
The hall was stunned into silence. Then shocked whispers began until Dumbledore stood up, made a bang with his wand, and said  
  
"I will explain about the DeTe after the feast. Continue with the sorting." Next Devin went up, and when they heard his name, they all expected the same thing, and were not disappointed. The same thing happened with Teah and Terrie, who along with their new friends spent an uncomfortable dinner at the table, hung in black, silver, and gold with a gold panther and a silver bat that Dumbledore had conjured. After the feast, Dumbledore stood up and explained about the DeTe.  
  
"Hogwarts was founded in ancient times to end a war, called the Six Armies War. The armies were the invading armies of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff vs. Denird (deh-nerd) De of the Genii (gene-I) who was also for an unknown reason at war with his fellow Genii clan Te led by Tejok (teh-jock). The clans of De and Te had for centuries led the Genii together, but when the war started that ended. The war was eventually ended by Hogwarts, which brought the Genii and human students together. Then, for an unknown reason the Genii clans, led by the then married Denird and Tejok DeTe began to die out. Only a few survive today, and most of those with the blood of the Genii are part human. Many of these remember their heritage; one of those families is Deon DeTe's, which is descended directly from Denird De before he married Tejok Te. It is thought that Denird and Tejok had died with their people, but they did not, they have lived in secret at Hogwarts for centuries, guarded by one of their former soldiers, who exsisted under the false identity of Peeves the Poltergeist, who has had lots of fun in his guarding. There is more about them, but to learn more, check out A History of the Genii by Anne Thro Pologist from the library. And now I would like to introduce you to: Denird and Tejok DeTe!" The doors to the hall burst open and in walked 2 massive people. They were each nine feet tall, and the man had what looked like a baseball bat in a scabbard on his back, and the woman had a massive sword. Behind them came a fifteen- foot tall massive red-haired stranger, who looked uncannily familiar even with different color hair and all, Peeves, disguised no more. who had a sword even bigger than Tejok's in his scabbard. Denird and Tejok took seats at the table with Deon, Devin, Teah, and Terrie. However Dumbledore motioned for them to stand and Denird did.  
  
"I was hoping he would forget this part" he said, "but I guess I'll have to give a speech anyway. I am Denird, who Albus just spoke of. My race is a race of super powerful shape-shifters, but these are our natural forms. Also I apologize for the overzealous behavior "Peeves" as you knew him exhibited in guarding us. Unfortunately we can only stay in one form so long without becoming like that form, so he was not himself for a couple of centuries and it will take him a little while to recover. I hope to have a longer time here than I did last time, and will, in addition to teaching the DeTes be teaching extracurricular classes that anyone can take. Also, he said, looking at his students, we will need to find your true wands and get rid, of these human ones you have. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," said Devin "what do you mean true wands?"  
  
"I mean this," stated Denird pulling the thing on his back out of its scabbard "Genii are born with their wands, this is mine, and those swords are Tejok and Warr's. Any more questions?"  
  
"No" they said together  
  
"Good" said Tejok and Denird in unison. Then Tejok stood up  
  
"I hate public speaking even more than Denird, so I just have one thing to say. Which is: Next time I hide for a couple hundred centuries, I'm not hiding in a magic lamp, no matter how big. I mean yeah it's good cover, but you really get a crick in your neck after being vapor that long."  
  
"While that wasn't exactly what I wanted from you" said Dumbledore looking sternly at the unabashed two "I guess it's all I'm going to get. Now off to bed"  
  
Disclaimers: I own any and all things DeTe and my version of Genii, but none of Potter. 


	6. K'nirns, InfiniteFinite Towers, and othe...

The DeTes followed Denird and Tejok out of the Great Hall with Warr following them. None of them except for Warr noticed the two redheaded Gryffindors following them. They walked up several flights of stairs until they came to a weird and horrifying looking statue of a panther with the wings and face of a bat. Warr stepped in front of Denird and Tejok "Let me check it to make sure all's clear" he said in a deep voice. "Ya know, your overprotectiveness gets old fast. In about 5 seconds in fact" said Tejok with a grin as Denird laughed and Warr flushed red with anger "Your safety is not a thing to be laughed at." He said angrily (well, duh) "Calm down, we're just messing with you." said Denird "Okay." said Warr "but stop, I have even less of a sense of humor than before. That vile little body" he shivered. He grinned at the two kids following them (without the others noticing). and walked through the statue and the alcove it was in. He reappeared soon, said it was all clear and they all walked in. The four kids were shocked they looked up, and saw a long atrium, seemingly with no end, and with a spiral staircase wrapping around it. On the first floor there was just a bare room with a fireplace. "It looks a little bare right now, but after it has time to use your memories to find what you'd find most comfortable it'll be very cool. Oh and what floor do you want?"  
  
"What's the highest?" asked Devin  
  
"There isn't a highest level, no matter how high you go there's always another level." said Tejok  
  
"Oh, can you go way out in space?" asked Deon  
  
"No, only as high as this tower." said Denird  
  
"But she said.." said Terrie  
  
"On the outside it's only that tall, on the inside it's infinite" said Tejok  
  
"Ookaay" said Teah  
  
"Umm, could I have whatever floor has the best view?" asked Devin  
  
"Deck or no deck" asked Denird  
  
"Uhhh, deck."  
  
"Follow the glowing gold line." Said Tejok  
  
"Ummm, are there any you could fly a broom off of?" asked Terrie  
  
"Same gold line as Devin" said Denird  
  
"How about you two?" asked Tejok of Teah and Deon  
  
"Any with a library?" asked Teah  
  
"Yep," said Tejok "Follow the silver line"  
  
"How about. muggle technology? Do you have any of that in here? Devin taught me how to use it, computers and stuff, and now I'm hooked." Said Deon. Tejok drew her sword and Deon paled (thinking she was going to hack off his head or something), but she smiled and pointed it upward  
  
"We do now" she said, as the sword glowed briefly and then dimmed again "Same way as Teah" as he started to walk up the stairs Warr looked at them  
  
"Do you mind if I go to my private chambers?" he asked  
  
"Hallelujah! The obsessive bodyguard is finally leaving us alone!" exclaimed Tejok laughingly  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." said Warr, glaring at Tejok.  
  
***  
  
While Tejok and Denird are getting the four new students to their rooms-  
  
"Come on" hissed Sam Weasley to his fraternal twin sister Christina "It's just a statue! It must have a spell or something on it to make you this scared."  
  
"It does, because I saw a picture of this in one of my books and it didn't scare me then." said Christina  
  
"Well forget you, I'm just going in." he walked at it ready to pass right through it, and came to an abrupt stop as he banged his head on it. At that moment Warr came out and glared at them.  
  
"Follow me," he said and turned and walked off. They followed him silently until they eventually came to a wall. "Go on through." said Warr, "This one is set low enough for you two to pass." They walked in and sat down in two chairs in front of a fire. He sat down in another that they hadn't noticed before. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like an hour (to them).  
  
"Ask." said Warr. The two looked at each other "Your questions." elaborated Warr  
  
"Uh okay," said Sam "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Warr, bodyguard of the DeTe chiefs."  
  
"Why did you bring us in here?" asked Christina  
  
"To tell you."  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Sam curiously  
  
"Of your heritage."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sam exasperatedly  
  
"You are not 100% human."  
  
"Huh?" asked Christina  
  
"You are my descendants. Of the tribe of Warr and Weasley." The two sat shocked and disbelieving so he continued "After the war I met and married a woman called Weasley. Our children did not like my name so they called themselves by their mother's name. When they were adults they all went into business together. They made weapons, and started a company called Weasley's Wizard Warriors. Few married Genii so few of my remaining descendants have much Genii blood in them. It is however nice to know that my line lives on. You." he pointed at Sam "Have just enough Genii blood to be impervious to some spells like the fear spell on the entrance to the DeTe tower. You." he pointed to Christina "Have a great deal, but it is still locked away within you. Eventually you will have more than your twin. That's enough for tonight. Now go to your common room. Soon the boy you have at the portrait hole will fall asleep. You will have to move quickly. Goodnight." They walked out stunned, but miraculously did not get caught.  
  
***  
  
That night each of the DeTes dreamed. Devin and Terrie dreamed of weapons that seemed to glow with power, while Deon and Teah dreamed about mysterious magical tools. Each of them abruptly awoke at different points during the night and received yet another shock. First was Terrie, she awoke, looked around, and was about to fall back asleep when she noticed something on her bedside table. She looked closer and then reached over to pick it up. It was a small dagger but size was not the issue. It was made of two types of metal, a shimmering black type that was oddly hard to see, even when it was right before her eyes, and a solid, gleaming silver that seemed mysteriously solid and dependable. The hilt was encrusted with sparkling blue gemstones. And carved twice, once in the black stone and once in the silver, was her name, Terrie Azul DeTe. She stared at it and then without meaning to drifted off to sleep. Essentially the same things happened to each of them that night, but with different specifics. When Teah awoke there was what looked like an intricately carved and decorated walking stick, but the shocked Teah knew it for a supposedly mythological tool which was so powerful that it could grant magic to muggles, and do many other mysterious, mostly unknown things. It was made of tough wood, but with steel added for strength and gold for decoration. It had her name; Teah Hielo DeTe in diamonds near the top. She fell back asleep in the same way as Terrie. Devin, when he woke up was surprised to find himself wearing gauntlets with a dagger strapped to each. He took them off and stared at them. They and the daggers were both made of plain, unadorned steel except for a small emerald at the wrist of each gauntlet and the hilt of each dagger. In each emerald was etched his name; Devin Verde DeTe. He fell asleep and the gauntlets lay on his chest. Last, Deon awoke and discovered a thing about the size of a wand, but it was silver, with weird orange gemstones on it. Later he was to discover that this was a thing that sensed if someone was being truthful or not and if they weren't then make them tell the truth. He also stared at it and then fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N From now on Devin, Deon, Terrie, and Teah will be collectively referred to as the four DeTes while Tejok and Denird will be referred to as the two DeTes.  
  
***  
  
When the four DeTes woke up the morning they all thought they had dreamed about the things they had found in the night. The things had all fallen to the floor so they didn't notice them, but when they tried to leave their rooms they felt a pain as if their hearts were being ripped from their chests. They re-entered their rooms and each eventually realized that the source was the assorted things they had found in the night. So, they self-consciously grabbed them and carried them downstairs. They were met by Tejok who grinned delightedly when she saw the things they carried.  
  
"You've found your K'nirns (a/n k-nern)! Excellent!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Devin blankly  
  
"Oh, you know how Denird had said that about real wands?" nods. "Well k'nirns are what we Genii use instead of wands. Unfortunately they are a part of us, and if they get too far away from us we can die. However, if they have multiple parts, like yours Devin, then parts of it can get farther away. In other words you could throw those daggers as weapons. Or lend them to someone else or something." "Cool, but what happened to the wands that we had had?" asked Teah  
  
"We don't know, this's never happened before. Could I see them a second though?" first she took Terrie's "Well you're secretive, but sort of loudmouthed and you don't hide your feelings and all, you also have some kind of special ability;" next she took Devin's "You aren't secretive in the least, you always say what you think and you don't even pretend to be something you aren't or make yourself look better." After that, she took Deon's "You are very honest and insightful, you have a heart of gold and are a great guy, however, like Devin you don't change for anything." Last she took Teah's "You are a little bit to mindful of appearances and power, but you're still a very nice person. You all also have some special ability or other."  
  
"Now that my wife is done doing her fortune teller impression, I think it's time to go down to breakfast" said Denird, appearing out of thin air. Tejok grinned impishly at him and he laughed. Deon looked at him curiously  
  
"Wait a second, that wasn't true? But I read somewhere that the wand thingies of Genii.."  
  
"Of course it was true," said Denird impatiently "but that doesn't mean it's any less stupid or funny sounding when you "read" a k'nirn. Now if you'll excuse us Warr's coming."  
  
"Don't tell him we're here!" said Tejok laughingly, and they faded out of the visible spectrum. Warr walked in and glanced around,  
  
"Interesting, they've discovered a new way to hide themselves. I thought I knew them all."  
  
"Who?" asked Devin. Warr laughed  
  
"You're a much better liar than your cousin. Look at his face! Anyway, it doesn't matter, this is sort of an ongoing competition between me and them. They hide, I find them. It's kind of juvenile but it hones all of our skills." And he faded out. The four went down to breakfast and enjoyed a wonderful meal with everyone in the entire hall staring at them. As they were leaving they were caught by a redhaired boy and girl who introduced themselves as Chris and Sam Weasley.  
  
"Come with us." hissed Sam "We need to talk to you." they followed the twins up a stairway, down a hallway, and into a dark room.  
  
"Down!" cried Chris, and the floor dropped away beneath them. 


	7. Sorry About Not Updating Sooner

A/N We can finally post updates again (long story short our computer was down). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
